


【狼队】今夜如此寒冷

by silencesmile



Series: 【狼队】 [2]
Category: X-Men, X战警
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencesmile/pseuds/silencesmile
Summary: 罗根跋涉在雪地里，他不知道为什么要在这样恶劣的环境下在加拿大雪原行走，也不知道自己的目的地是哪，更不知道前方等着他的是什么。他不记得很多事情，但他知道，他得走，一直向前，他不能停下脚步，至少现在不能。





	【狼队】今夜如此寒冷

01  
罗根走在雪地里，雪很深，几乎没过他的小腿。他认得这里是加拿大的雪原，但他不记得自己为什么行走在这里。要知道当一个人活得足够久，那么他的记忆就足以多到让他的大脑崩溃。如果他想安稳地活下去，就得像电脑时不时清理个垃圾一样，将自己脑子里的事情倒一些出去。  
但是罗根现在确定他的脑袋肯定出了什么问题：有人在他的脑袋里搞了个加密文件夹，他拿不到储存在里面的记忆，而他手里唯一的钥匙就是往前走——比起追寻真相的人，罗根觉得自己更像是被人安了个程序的机器，一切照着流程走，抬脚、迈步、落脚，循环往复，向前走去。  
唯一让罗根能确定他没被什么人脑控的是他的感觉。罗根能听到自己脑袋的某个角落正因为他迈步向前而欢欣雀跃，并不断催促他继续往前。  
罗根相信他的直觉，他的直觉在过去的人生里救了他无数次，所以他决定继续往前走。

02  
加拿大冬天的雪原真的很好看，尤其是当皑皑白雪落在松树枝上，风一吹过，细碎的雪沫就会从树梢飘落。  
但是加拿大雪原的冬天也很冷。朔风呼啸而过，如同刀子割在皮肤上，再厚的棉衣也挡不住冷风的锋芒。  
不会有任何一个人愿意在这种天气下在这里跋涉，即便是身上揣了再多的伏特加，也不会有旅人肯在加拿大雪原里行走。

罗根有自愈因子，但他并没有切断自己的感觉。罗根感受着寒冷的空气被吸进他的肺里，刺得他的胸膛生疼，吸收掉胸腔里的热气又被呼出体外，变成挂在他眉睫上与胡须上的白霜。  
周围是一片雪原，场景相似，前方的路与他走过的路并没有什么不同——一样的皑皑白雪，一样的雪松。  
罗根觉得厌烦，他停在了路上，然后放松自己的身体，任由自己向后倒去，结结实实地摔进了雪地里。  
他就那样仰躺在雪里，看着漆黑的偶有星辰点缀的天空。雪还在下，他身上已经有了薄薄的一层，像是薄被。  
这种天气总是会冻死人的，正常情况下，像罗根这种躺法，可能到来年春天人们才能见到他被冻得僵硬的，灰白冰冷的尸体。  
但罗根的自愈因子保证了他不会死，不会像那些倒霉的被迫赶路的旅人一样变成墓地里的一员，所以他压根不在乎自己是躺在了五星级酒店的Kingsize大床上还是躺在一尺深的雪里。

03  
漆黑的天空压得人喘不过气来，罗根不自主地放缓了呼吸。  
恍惚间他觉得自己好像还在雪地里跋涉，但他走出了雪原，走在某处街道上。天空被灯光和雪地映衬成了橙黄扇色，透着一股暖意。他走在一条不算繁华也不是很冷清的街道上，然后停在了某一门前。  
罗根盯着门牌号看了一会，只觉得那上面的几个简单字母排列成了他不认识的样子，但他觉得这里很熟悉。对于他来说，这里很熟悉，就连他下意识想抬手敲门的动作都很熟悉，尽管他的手还没来得及接触到门板——  
“开门，瘦子！”

瘦子是谁？  
这个问题从他头脑里掠过，眼前的一切都渐渐虚化成了毫无意义的斑驳色块。

罗根睁开了眼睛，他还躺在雪地里，天并没有晴，他身上甚至已经盖上了一条雪做的被。但是黑夜已经过去了。  
罗根艰难地把自己从雪地里拔起来，继续往前走，在今天天黑之前，他希望自己能走出这片雪原——不管他的目的地到底是哪，现在他只想离开这个该死的雪原。

04  
又是一天的跋涉，罗根又一次放任自己倒在夜晚的雪原里，他又进入了那个玄之又玄的状态：  
不算繁华的街道，暖黄色的灯光，行色匆匆的行人，安静的雪……以及那扇带给他无尽心安感的木门。  
门牌号依旧是清晰的字母，罗根不认识，但他确定这个门牌号和上次他在梦境中见到的一模一样。  
他甚至说了一模一样的话：“开门，瘦子！”  
梦境断在他抬手敲门的那一刻。  
天亮了。

05  
罗根觉得不太对，他已经在雪地里走了三个月，但这片雪原也太辽阔了——过于辽阔了。罗根敢肯定，按照他这个走法，他能在这三个月里横穿加拿大，但如今他还在雪地里行走。  
诡异的不只是这一处：罗根这三个月一直在喝酒，但每次他打开酒瓶，无论他喝了多少，瓶子里永远都留有一半的伏特加；这三个月一直在下雪，没有任何化雪的迹象，正常的雪量足以把罗根埋起来，但是他至今还只有小腿没在雪里；罗根从没感觉到饥饿，即使他打从进雪原开始就没吃过一顿饭。  
但是这些都不是能够困扰罗根的东西，唯一使罗根感到困扰的就是每天夜幕降临，他躺在雪地里做的那些光怪陆离的梦。  
梦很奇怪，每天罗根的梦都会往前多推进一点，但是每次都是在门即将打开的时候戛然而止。

几乎一模一样的梦做得多了，罗根也摸出来了一些规则：他可以在梦里随意逛，他能选择不同的街道，进入不同的面街小店，他可以走到筋疲力尽，只要他不搭讪别人，不去敲那扇门。换句话说，只要他不去过于追究梦的真实性，不去专注于梦中的细节信息，他可以在梦里呆到地老天荒。

06  
三个月了，罗根从碰不到门边梦到了能够敲三下门，又梦到了门里的人的应门声，又梦到了对方来开门。  
罗根有种预感，当他能够打开这扇门的时候，他就能走出雪原，离开这里。同样的，他脑子里那堵墙也会消失。所有模模糊糊的东西都能变得清晰好懂。

07  
第三个月零5天，罗根敲开了那扇门。  
风呼啸而过，罗根费力地把门关好，他现在已经学会不去强求门牌号长什么样，瘦子是谁，以及给他开门的是哪个人。  
罗根回身打量这个他第一次进入的屋子，很温馨的布置，带着浅淡花纹的壁纸，看上去就很软和的皮质沙发，和靠着墙放置的红木柜子——柜子上放着一张照片，大约是一张合照——罗根试着走近去看，结果就是收获了又一次天旋地转。  
天又一次亮了。

08  
热，很热。  
空气里充斥着酒气和烟味，凌乱了一地的衣物揪杂在一起。  
与这凌乱的一切相符的还有床上两个人的状态：纠缠在一起的四肢，混乱的吐息，低吟和喘息。点着壁炉的屋子还是有点冷，两个人紧紧地锁在一起，用彼此的体温来温暖对方。  
罗根能感觉到身下的人的体温，他舔吮着窝在他怀里的人的耳垂，身下的人随之战栗。罗根能感觉到那个人的皮肤触感，完美的肌肉线条，湿热柔软的穴肉紧紧箍着他的硬挺，那个人颤抖着扭动着腰身把他含得更紧。  
那个人用力换了个体位，把罗根压在身下，几乎是用尽了全身的力量去拥抱他，把自己埋进他的胸膛，上下抬动腰身的动作凶狠地像是要把罗根整个吞进身体里去。  
但是罗根能闻到他身上恐慌的味道，他的声音也不这么气势十足，甚至带了点泣音：“别走……别再……”  
“不要走了，别再离开我……别放开我……”  
罗根听着他在自己耳边的乞求，也感受到滴落在他肩头的温热液体，他本想，本应该去安抚怀里的人的，告诉他自己永远不会离开，别再流泪了，他的心几乎要被这几滴眼泪烧着了——但此刻他的内心情绪复杂的也同时落下泪来，既委屈又恼怒：“明明是你先走开的，是你推开了我，是你先离开了我，是你挣脱了我的手，是你头也不回的远去——把我留在雪地里的人明明是你，留在这片雪原明明不是我自己的意愿，你把门关上又锁紧——是你把我困在了那里！”

罗根猛地醒了过来。

09  
罗根在雪原里奔跑。  
天上在飘雪花，但是地上的积雪在以肉眼可见的速度消逝。  
罗根目标明确地向远处跑去，他终于离开了那片雪原，他跑进了小镇里，周围是熟悉的环境，和他梦里的那个小镇一模一样。  
罗根脚步不停地跑到了梦里的那扇门前：SCOTT SUMMERS——罗根终于看清了门牌上写的名字。

“瘦子。”

罗根敲了油漆斑驳的门，但并没有人来应。罗根轻轻推了一下，门自己开了。罗根并不意外这个结果，毕竟这间房子看上去就已经很久都没有人来住了。  
罗根走进了屋子，仔细地看过这个屋子的每一寸空间，他能感觉到另一个人曾在这间房子里生活过的痕迹，能嗅到另一个人的味道，能想象出另一个人也曾像他这样，走过这间房子的每一个角落。他开始打扫这间无比熟悉又略有陌生的，落满了灰尘的房子。  
罗根伸手抚过占了一层灰的沙发，他曾在这张沙发上和那个出现在他梦里的那个人一起看过电影，一起喝过啤酒，也曾和那个人在这张不算宽敞的沙发上抵死缠绵。  
他能想象出这一切，但是他无法感受到任何与这些事情相关的感觉——就想一个人在看电影一样，罗根在脑子里翻阅与这间屋子的某一处相关的记忆，但这些和他始终都隔着一层纱，朦胧又飘忽。

直到罗根走进了一间卧室。  
罗根发现了放在床头的小匣子，和小匣子旁边的相框。  
相片上是个很好看的男人，棱角分明，他冲着镜头笑得开心，蓝眼睛清澈的让罗根想起了天空。  
罗根忍不住想笑，嘴角的弧度和相片里男人嘴角的弧度差不多。  
他打开了旁边的小匣子。  
盒子里没有什么罗根预料中的事物，不是什么戒指，也不是什么信封，里面装的是一些碎片，细小的碎片。罗根仔细辨认，发现那好像是一架眼镜的残骸。

巨大的痛楚席卷而来，罗根几乎承受不住地跌坐在床边。在他辨认出那眼镜的残骸的同时，他取回了他丢失的、封存已久的记忆，以及他被隔断的情感。

罗根捧着那一匣子的碎片，头痛欲裂。在这一刻，他觉得自己的变种能力几乎是最无力的能力，即使他的能力能够恢复身体上的疤，又怎么能抚平他心里鲜血淋漓的伤痕呢？

罗根明明已经走出了雪原，但他觉得自己好像还在雪里埋着。冷风敲打在窗户上，壁炉里的火发出噼啪的响声，罗根向窗外瞄了一眼，现在已经是黑夜，货真价实的，飘着雪的夜晚。罗根把自己扔进床垫里，只剩了点燃的雪茄显露出的暗红色的亮点在卧室里明明灭灭。

今夜如此寒冷，朔风呼啸，旅者跋涉。  
今夜如此寒冷，朔风呼啸，无人安眠。

10  
“Logan”  
“Logan”  
罗根听到什么人在叫他的名字，罗根烦躁地想伸出爪子——但事实上他只是微微地动了下手指。  
那声音还在继续，絮絮叨叨地说着什么，罗根一个字都听不清，他觉得像是有一只“苍蝇”在他耳边嗡嗡响。但是这只“苍蝇”的嗡嗡声比较好听，罗根觉得自己勉强可以容忍他在自己身边一个劲地发出响声。  
但是那个声音开始哽咽——罗根感觉到那个家伙握住了他的手，用眼泪还是鼻涕口水之类的东西把他的手弄得湿漉漉的，在用哽咽的声音说着什么的同时。  
罗根愤怒了，这只“苍蝇”太过分了，他已经容忍了对方在他身边嗡嗡叫唤，不代表他还要容忍对方的鼻涕口水！

罗根费力地睁开了眼睛，终于看清了对方的模样。  
“……Slim”  
那人抬起了头，看上去有些傻愣愣的，一点都不像精明能干的X战警小队长。  
“我睡了多久？”罗根忍着嗓子的不适，沙哑着说道。  
“一周了……准确来说是昏迷了六天二十一小时零三十八分。”斯科特说，声音里还有浓浓的鼻音，他甚至还没有放开罗根的手。但他还是摆出了一副气势十足的模样，张口就开始责备罗根：“下次我希望你这只狼獾能听一听我的命令，不要仗着自己有自愈因子就往前冲，你是忘了自己还是血肉之躯，还有弱点吗？要不是……”  
“你刚刚是在哭吗？”罗根打断了他。  
“……”  
罗根看到从他醒来几乎就没闭过嘴的，一直以来都很能噎人的斯科特萨摩斯开合了几下唇瓣，不情不愿地闭上了嘴。

“你能过来让我抱抱吗，瘦子？”  
“……什么？”  
“我做了个很长的梦，现在又累又冷——你能让我抱抱吗，或者抱抱我？”罗根张开了双臂，笃定斯科特会倾身过来抱住他。  
一向严肃认真的小队长跪在了床边，把自己埋进了金刚狼的臂弯里，通红的耳朵暴露在对方的眼皮子底下，但他已经不在乎这些了：“还好你记得回来，罗根。”  
“你可真暖和……”罗根眼看着小队长就要恼羞成怒，忙用了点力把对方按在自己怀里，“是啊，我回来了。”


End file.
